These days, the blurring of captured images due to camera shake is an issue when shooting with the high-powered zoom of a movie and digital still camera or when shooting in dark places.
Heretofore, the following techniques are known for correcting camera shake when capturing images with a camera.
For example, patent document 1 discloses an image stabilizer that includes a lens barrel that holds a shooting lens, a correction lens that is part of the shooting lens and corrects camera shake by moving in a vertical plane to the optical axis, and first and second shake detection means for detecting the amount of shake of the lens barrel. This image stabilizer corrects camera shake by bidirectionally driving a holding frame that holds the correction lens orthogonally to the optical axis, according to the amount of shake of the lens barrel detected by the first and second shake detection means, to change the angle at which light rays are incident on the imaging element.
Patent document 2 discloses a vari-angle prism (VAP) image stabilizer. Specifically, with this image stabilizer, a VAP filled with a highly refractive liquid and composed of two glass plates connected by a concertina made from a special film is disposed in a group of imaging lenses. In this configuration, image stabilization is performed by respectively angling the two glass plates horizontally and vertically to change the angle of light rays incident on the imaging element.
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-75338A
Patent Document 2: JP H11-183951A